Love's Scars
by Christopher Lang
Summary: Trisana Stumbles upon Veigar's house in the mountains and he kidnaps her, But will Veigar develop feelings for his new prisoner?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know that it has been nearly a century since I uploaded something but I am definitely going to be better about writing from now on.**

**I wanted to get this fresh off as soon as possible so there may or may not be various errors, I will edit future chapters more thoroughly so be patient with this one.**

**I'm not sure how this will end up (as far as slash fiction and violence may go) but i'll try to keep it rated T for mild violence**

**if the "mood strikes me" I will re-upload as M but until then have fun**

-C

Tristana shrugged her backpack more squarely onto her shoulders and continued walking down the thin trial, brushing branches away from her head and hopping over a small gap in her path. The brush was piney and indeciduous, and it's scent was strong and pleasing. The trail was worn loosely into the side of the Sablestone Mountains, carving a looping curve that eventually lead to the peak and back down. The trail itself was well known but it was by no means an easy hike. The path was steep, rocky, and uneven, only those with experience were dared to challenge the face of the highest peak in Valoran. Ironically enough the highest mountains surrounded Bandle City, the City with the shortest people. The view of Bandle from the top of the peak was supposed to be phenomenal, and was the best seat in the world to see the yearly fireworks shot from the center of town during the summer solstice celebration in Bandle.

Tristana had thought she was going to be going with Teemo and Udyr when she planned this out, but Teemo had to be in town to oversee the military protection of the ceremony and Udyr was held up in Ionia for some obscure reason, meaning that Tristana would have to either see the fireworks from her house; alone, again, or brave the hike up alone and see something she had never seen at the risk of imjury. Of course Tristana chose the path that involved risk and was half way up the mountain by 11:15 AM.

She walked through a particularly dense bush and came out covered in those spiky burrs that stick to fabric, even though she was wearing her normal leather armor her socks and scarf were covered and began to itch furiously. She growled and sat on a rock to pick the annoying balls from her garments. As she flicked the last one into the distance she saw a glimmer in the tiny clearing to the left of the trail, a gap between two oddly symmetrical trees gated the wide grassy clearing behind them, the rest of the forest was navigable but so dense you would have to chop your way through. But these trees spaced just right and something shining beyond them piqued Tristana's curios side and she went to investigate the glimmer. She walked forward and bent down to search through the grass. As her head lowered she felt a thick wet sensation brush the top of her head and she jerked up, drawing the knife from her belt. Nothing stood before her, but the air between the trees seemed smeared slightly. Tristana cocked an eyebrow and poked at the smear with her knife.

The knife drove into something and gave resistance when she withdrew it, like putting it through cold honey. She touched her hand to the space to feel whatever it was. It was neither cold nor warm but it matched the temperature of the air around it. The only thing that gave it away was the viscosity of the air. She withdrew her hand and looked at the tips of her fingers where they had contacted the bubble and she saw nothing. She smelled her hand but she only smelled herself and the dirt under her fingernails.

With a sudden feeling of courage and curiosity she stepped through. It was like walking through whipped cream, but after two steps she passed though to see a large rickety looking old house .The structure seemed to moan, not only with age but with something unpleasant hiding away inside as all old cobwebby buildings seem to. The badly shingled roof of the building stuck well over the tops of the relatively short trees and Tristana stood unblinking wondering how she had not read in the hike description "creepy old house" she decided she would have to bring Teemo to see this later but she still had the rest of the mountain to climb so she turned around. The space between the two trees had closed, another oddly fake looking tree standing where she had passed through. Something around the size and hardness of a bowling ball hit tristana square in the back and popped, leaving her skin ablaze with a searing pain. She fell to her knees and shakily stood back up turnding on one knee to see a short figure dressed in a blue robe holding out a tall staff in front of him, pointed straight at her.

She jumped to the side and passed through something ice cold and as this as paper. It was if she had been clipped on the head but with no impact or injury. Stars exploded in front of her eyes and the edges of her vision went black. There was no pain but she was incapacitated and the last thing sh heard was a scratch voice that seemed all too familiar snicker and whisper "perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow some people noticed my writing... that's never happened before. Anyway I don't think there is much to say about this one, pretty normal, nothing weird**

**And sorry about the gap between chapters, the radio on my router busted and I just now got up to buying a new one so yeah.**

**And I'm really tired of using Open Office... its a nice replacement to Office but its so ugly...**

**but a pirate of Microsoft Office is close to a gigabyte and I don't want to go that time without playing league... first world problems I know.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Tristana's skin was cold through the leather jacket she was wearing and her head hurt fiercely. She opened her eyes to see the soft coverings of a much too large bed on one side of her vision. She lifted herself with a grunt, pain dully pulsed through her as she moved. Her muscles were tense and her arms were twitching under her weight. She pushed harder with that arm and plopped back to back to the bed as her elbow buckled.

Her head pounded with a dull thud that reverberated through her sinuses and behind her eyes. Tristana rolled over to see the large and extravagant room that she was laying in. The sheets were a soft cotton, colored like the night sky on a summers day after the rain. The pillows alternated a nearly matching color and a white so pure and bright it made Tristana's headache throb harder. The bed was a fluffy four poster with sheer curtains that barely filtered out the mid afternoon light. The floor was a deep endless black carpet that seemed to swallow the light around it the furniture was a deep oak color a deep brown well polished and reflective. All edged with a shining silver metal that glowed ever so slightly.

And then her eyes met what she had started looking for in the first place, the frame of a large door, set heavily on thick hinges, standing wide open leading to an indoor balcony. Her backpack was set next to the bed. She leaped off and shouldered it quickly. Tristana's feet whispered against the knap of the carpet as she walked onto the balcony. On the balcony, which hugged the upper half of three of the large house's four walls were two other doors, one in the middle directly in front of the staircase leading down and one on the opposite side of where Tristana was now. She hurried down the staircase and burst out the intricately carved door to see the familiar sight of the clearing she had entered when she came through the space between the trees. She darted from the patio and looked for an opening. Her breathing quickened as her spinning eyes met nothing but a veritable wall of tall oak all around the house.

"Come on, come on, come on Trist, you can find your way outta here..." she said to herself, her pulse and breathing speeding up rapidly.

Tristana's heart nearly stopped as a sound came from behind her "I find talking to myself useless, I only tell myself what I want to hear or what I already know" said a squeaky and familiar voice behind her "And judging by what you're seeing, you're trapped and you know it"

Tristana turned slowly to see a short black cat dressed in a thin green silk shirt and matching sateen pants. He leaned against the balcony against the rim of the patio with his eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the sunshine.

"And what a beautiful day it is, seventy five degrees, a nice breeze, not a cloud in the sky." The cat paused standing up straight and opening his eyes. The glowing yellow orbs that lay behind the lids made Tristana break out in a nervous sweat.

"Springtime at it's finest, it makes me want to lay in this grass and take a nap" he said walking forward and hopping down the two steps from the porch to the ground. "Speaking of naps," he said with a grin "It appears as if you have woken from yours, was it to your liking" the grin was less meaningful and more of a smug sneer

Tristana wracked her brain trying to find how she knew this Yordle. He said something to himself and giggled and the sound of his laughter snapped Tristana's memory into place. Her hand flew towards the knife at her belt to grab at nothing. She looked down to see all of the weapons she had brought along were missing. The knife, and the small revolver she slid into her belt this morning were missing, and now that she paid attention to the weight of her backpack, approximately forty pounds of bazooka and balls were missing.

Tristana jumped back and tripped. As she hit the ground her rapid breathing gave way to panicked gasps and whimpers in between. "V...Va...Vv" Tristana stuttered hopelessly, crawling backwards into the tree barrier. "Veigar" she exhaled as he approached her calmly "Wh...wah..."

Veigar put an unusually soft padded hand to her mouth. "Let me stop you there" he said standing back up and straightening his shirt.

"Here's why you're here, I had expected you to come through with that rat and the animal man with the odd name" he waved his hand in a circle, trying to remember Udyr.

"Ach, he didn't matter, I had planned to keep the fast rat up here in the mountains while I disrupted the festival you dolts are having down in the city and then having you two as insurance, maybe dragging Ionia into this as well, but all I really needed was the poison spewing rat they call 'captain' ".

Tristana snapped to hear him talk about Teemo Like that and immediately stood. Veigar stared at Tristana stopping his oncoming speech. She lashed out in his direction, jumping forward and balling up her small fists. Veigar was caught semi off guard and managed to dodge the leap, but was left off balance. "Don't you ever talk about Teemo like that," she yelled "He is twenty times the Yordle you are!". She ran full speed at him and he stood to face her. Twirling a small white rod from the embroidered pocked of his pants, it immediately grew to become his staff. He swing it in a loop and smacked it to the ground in front of him, just missing Tristana. She walked to the inside of the staff rushing at Veigar.

In a stunt of dexterity she had only seen people like Wukong do, Veigar lifted his staff and tucked it under his arm, spinning his body. The surprisingly heavy staff batted Tristana aside and as she recovered Veigar pulled another Wukong and went from a spin and used the remaining momentum to rush forward, raising his staff like Jax, behind his head, he came down an inch to the left of Tristana. Veigar immediately whipped his staff under her ankles, bringing her to the ground. Spinning his body horizontally he brought the large club-like top of the staff to Tristana chest, knocking the wind out of her and cracking one of her ribs.

Knowing Tristana was not going to move, Veigar twirled his staff once more shrinking it back to the size of a pencil. He bent down over Tristana with an annoyed expression "Just because I am a mage does not mean I am defenseless without my magic, I've tutored under Jax and Riven, never attack me again or I will do more than fracture your ribs.

He stood as Tristana propped herself up. "You are free to move about the house and use it's facilities, Food is prepared three times a day by Niffin spirits" he said. "Oh and, these aren't tree's its a magic bubble locked by runic combination lock," he said waving his hand.

A large circle of runes with eight similar circles of varying sizes appeared in the middle of the air "There are two-hundred and fifty million ways to rotate these dials, and if they are performed wrong, the user is flung into the void between dimensions." Tristana's head flashed visions of Kassadin And Malzahar.

"You will be released when Teemo treks his smug self up this mountain to exchange himself for you, lest Bandle City have an unfortunate fireworks accident." Veigar turned and walked back towards the large house, hands tucked behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**All these people liked all over this story o_O I had no idea this was a such desired pairing!**

**Sorry for the ungodly wait between chapters but I was trying my absolute hardest to get to gold ELO and I finally made it. Now that I can stop spamming people I carry with in between solo queues I can sit down and actually get some writing done. I actually shorthanded out a few chapters during my classes here and there so my uploads should be more reasonable from here on out.**

**I'm going to try to make longer chapters if I can but if I feel that the event has come to an end I wont try to filler it.**

**Also this is beginning to creep up onto the Veigar back story I wrote in witch he knew Teemo, I don't know if it will cross over here but we'll see**

**So anyway enjoy!**

Tristana sat on the ground dumbfounded and frightened. Her ribs hurt as she sat more properly up, making her wince in pain. Her breathing felt slightly labored and breathing in too hard made her ribs creak and shoot spines of pain down her side. She bit down on the sleeve of her leather jacket as a hot tear ran down her cheek. Her mind flashed to images of Bandle burning to the ground, burned corpses littering the streets and Veigar laughing through all of it. More tears streamed down her face and she sobbed hard. A fluttering above her brought her gaze up to a large black bird made of paper carrying a rolled up scroll in its beak. "well there goes my ransom note" Tristana said through her teeth, wiping her face with her other arm.

She saw the watch on her hand read 11:15 AM almost ten hours until the fireworks opened the festival where most of Bandle would be packed into the town square to see the show. She stood up, biting harder into her sleeve and managing to let go and stand on her own. The pain in her ribs was undeniable, but she could manage, deciding not to try to attack Veigar again she simply walked back to the house, the chill air nipping at her skin.

The large door opened relatively easily and she actually got a look at the interior of the house. The walls were covered in a very deep purple-blue fabric with redwood edging. Candelabras dotted the wall, lit with a bright lilac flame, bright and vivid. She expected to find sinister looking paintings of Veigar but the frames on the walls held tapestries depicting beautiful night landscapes. One was an Ionian zen garden under the light of a half moon, another was a Temple of the Iron Solari lighting a starless night with a transcendent glow. The wood not used for the edging, but for the wooden furniture, the and the banisters, was a shiny black wood, almost onyx in sheen but with the fine grain of a hardwood. The floors were a deep navy marble with a black-blue-purple as the second color. The ceiling was lit by sparkling dots that seemed to twinkle and rotate slowly.

She walked slowly up the stairs and opened her door and got a better appreciation to how well Veigar seemed to live. As the door on the other side of the room opened and a cloud of blue smoke, glowing and humming in a low pitch drifted out of the doorway. It moved towards Tristana and she screamed, falling back to the ground as it drifted closer to her. It continued to drift forward, completely passing through her as if she wasn't there. The front of her head was cold and icy where it had passed through her and some of her loose hair stood on end. She stood back up and peered inside the room the cloud had come from and found the bathroom door open. She crossed the room and poked her head into the well lit expanse

The room was dominated by a hexagonal shower in the corner of the room with jets on the sides ceilings and walls, a low toilet, low sink, and an assortment of soaps and oils lined the shelves above the sink and the shelves in the shower. A stout glass bottle stood on the corner of the sink holding a familiar red liquid. She uncorked the potion and downed it, a tart cranberry flavor ran down her throat. As the last drop of the sweet liquid ran down her throat she looked at the cork to see if she had won a prize. The rib that was cracked suddenly snapped back into place and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain, dropping the cork to the floor. The bone tingled as the split closed and healed.

Tristana stood, cursing at how she hated to have potions mend a fractured bone. She picked up the cork and read the bottom, 10,000 gold, enough to get that new bazooka she was eying in that catalog and lunch for her and Teemo. "Figures," she scoffed "the first time I win at one of these and I'm being held hostage by a crazy person." she bit the cork hard enough to split it open and a sack of gold fell to the floor with a jangle. As she bent down to retrieve the sack, the scent of how much she had been sweating reached her nose. She lifted the sack of gold and carried it out to the room. Another cloud of colored smoke, this one green, was loading the drawers with clothing. She walked to her backpack and lifted the change of clothes she packed from the pocket.

She closed and locked the door of the bathroom behind herself and stripped the jacket from her shoulders. The tee she was wearing under the jacket was damp around the underarms and chest, she removed it gingerly as the damp spots grazed her mostly dry skin. Her bare skin glistened in the sunlight as she bent down to lower her baggy pants. She slipped out of her underwear, tossing all of the clothes into the open hamper and opened the stained glass door of the shower. The shower was wide enough for her to lay down in and have room on all sides of her body. She turned the well oiled knobs, letting the water get nice and steamy. The jets on the side of the shower stall covered her body in the steam and hot water, washing away the aches in her legs and shoulders, cleaning her skin as it got hotter. But as the whole scope of the situation came crashing down onto Tristana's head she couldn't help but feel frightened and sad. Tears ran down her face, hot but colder than the water from the shower, making them more noticeable. She keeled and sobbed harder into her hands as she thought about Teemo, about her town, and about Bandle. She sat sobbing under the hot water as she realized how powerless she actually was in the position she was in.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realized how little editing i've been doing on these pieces and now it's beginning to bug me -_-. Anyway I plan to do more editing as of now and I'll try not to rush things and make them slightly longer.**

**Still rated T so yeah nothing nasty as of so far but I still never know where my "imagination" will take me :3.**

The sounds of the water echoed through the stall of the shower with Tristana's sobs, reverberating softly against the walls. She sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm as she stood. " You can't be weak like this Trist," she said softly to herself as she turned her head up to let the water run off of her face. " You are so much better than this, crying like Amumu over fear for Teemo". She scanned the rows of bottles for something resembling a shampoo. " He can handle himself, especially against a wimp like Veigar, I think" She bit her finger, lifting a bottle from the shelf and trying to read the fancy font on the label.

She lifted the cap and inhaled, a flowery scent rose from the small opening as she inhaled. She shrugged and worked it into her hair and skin, turning a knob on the wall to stop the jets on the wall off as she washed her blue skin. The lather felt warm and gave her skin a tingle. As she turned the jets on the wall back and let the soap wash off she rubbed her hands against her skin, feeling it soft and clean, her hair was silk and felt lighter on her hair than it had before. Her skin and hair feeling cleaner than they had in a while, she turned the water off and opened the door to the stall gazing around the room for a towel. A rack next to the toilet held four fluffy towels stacked on top of each other. She touched the towel on top, feeling the texture as it suddenly flew out from under her and and wrapped itself around her

Tristana yelped in surprise as it started to move over her , padding the water off her skin and hair. The towel dropped to the floor as suddenly as it had risen, Tristana touched her hair, feeling that all of the moisture had been removed, she shook hear hair out and cracked the door of the bathroom. She peered into the plush expanse, and after deciding that it was safe, padded to her bed where she had set her clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt with a large red star in the middle. She pulled on her underwear and jeans quickly and rooted around her backpack for the jar of soft white deodorant powder she had neglected to put on this morning. She pulled on her shirt and pulled a red bandana from her bag, replacing the goggles she normally wore.

Her stomach growled in a low, angry tone. "Wow, I haven't eaten since this morning" she said to herself "and I have GOT to stop talking to myself, Veigar must be rubbing off on me." she walked across the room and opened the door, wondering where she may be able to find food, the clock downstairs rang, signaling the time in twelve sweet bells. Tristana walked down the balcony and down the stairs, her feet whispering on the well polished hardwood floors. Going through the door on the left of the staircase led her to a wide, tidy kitchen. Every surface gleamed and hovering at one of the stoves was a lavender colored smoke could, moving something steaming and smelling amazing onto a piece of bread.

As she watched It finish both plates her stomach growled again to the rich scent of whatever this was. Tristana lifted one plate from the counter and gazed around the room, in her house she ate at the island in the kitchen but the island in the middle of this room held several burners. Deciding to look for a dining room she check all around the bottom, finding no dining room. She looked up the staircase gingerly.

The door in the middle of the balcony seemed to fit the location of a dining room, and her thought was confirmed as a the grand expanse of the room spread before her. Tristana set the plates down on the table. Deciding that she wanted to try to get on Veigar's good side and tell him that lunch was ready. Deciding he was in his bedroom, Tristana made a face and looked around, all of the other walls had doors as well, a hallway on the left, a sitting room on the right, and the door in front opened to a much wider hallway, leading to a much larger door

Tristana paused upon opening the third door, looking down the hall in wonder. _ If this isn't the way to his bedroom I don't know what is _she thought to herself remembering that she didn't need to be talking to herself out loud. As she Drew closer to the heavy doors she felt a foreboding tone in the air around her, like she wanted to know what was behind the door, but would regret knowing it later in some way that thought barely sat in the back of her mind as her small, sweaty hand grasped the polished door handle. The room she opened the door to was dark, thanks to heavy curtains but was lit by a lamp in the corner, Veigar stood naked in front of the bed. But the first thing Tristana had noticed was not that he was not wearing clothes, but rather what those clothes had been covering up.

Below Veigar's neckline was a myriad of scars, going in all directions, and of all sizes, and where a scar was, hair was not. His back had obviously been shaved, but the dark, ugly tones of the scars were still as noticeable mixed with normal skin then as with his jet black fur. He turned and grabbed the clothing on the bed and immediately clutched it to himself backing up into the wall and Tristana recoiled similarly, both similarly afraid of what was seen

Tristana's tongue was unable to form words coherently as she stammered. "I...I'm...I.. sorry!" she said as she staggered to her feet and tripped down the hall


End file.
